


Certified G and Bauce

by Firelizard46



Series: G and Bauce [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: One-Shot about Enzo really liking Sasha and being worried when he sees her injured in the ring at the end of their match against Jericho and Charlotte.





	Certified G and Bauce

The second I heard the bell, I had a bad feeling about what had happened, but I was hoping I was wrong. I quickly force myself up and into the ring. I pause for a second when I see Sasha on the mat, hurt, but I quickly push myself over to check on her.

  
“Sasha,” I say, laying my hand on her side. When she rolls at the contact of my hand, I grab her arm as I look her over for injuries. I feel her grab my arm, which makes me pause for again, but I quickly refocus at the pain I see in her eyes.

  
“You ok?” I ask, cupping her face as she tries to curl herself up.

  
“Enzo,” she says, suddenly looking panicked. I barely have time to register her panic before Jericho grabs me from behind and lands a codebreaker on me. As I lay there with my eyes closed, I can hear Jericho mocking me, but all I care about is if Sasha is ok. I try to will my body to move, but it won’t listen to me. I can hear a commotion in the ring and the announcers mentioning Cass, so I relaxed slightly, knowing he’ll protect Sasha. As I slowly start to get feeling back in my body, I her the ref calling for the medics.

  
“Sasha?” I ask Cass as I roll over onto my back.

  
“She’s going to be hurting come tomorrow, but they just want to make sure she’s not got a concussion,” Cass says, helping me sit up. I run my hand down my face before looking over and seeing Sasha trying to push the medics away. I quickly got up, well as quickly as my body lets me, and move over to where Sasha is laying in the ring. I stumble a couple times, but Cass is there to stop me from falling, which I’m grateful that he does because I doubt I could get back up. As soon as I get to where Sasha is, I kneel down and cup her face, getting her attention.

  
“You ok?” I ask, locking eyes with her.

  
“I would be if these idiots would let me get up,” she says, shooting a glare at the medics.

  
“You need to let the check you over,” I say, helping her sit up when she tries to on her own.

  
“Once I get to the back, they can but not until then,” she says, moving to stand. I quickly slide out of the ring and help her slide out and stand up. As I helped her up the ramp, Cass walks behind us, close enough to help us if either of us stumbles. Once we are in the back, I help her to the closest flat surface to sit on, which happens to be an equipment crate, as the trainer heads our way. I don’t want to leave her, but I know there is no reason for me to stay, so I headed off with Cass to our changing room.

  
“You like her,” Cass says as we enter the changing room.

  
“It doesn't matter if I do or not,” I say, slowly changing out of my ring gear.

  
“Why doesn’t it?” Cass asks, changing as well.

  
“There is no way she feels the same,” I say, sitting down after I am changed.

  
“You’re wrong,” Cass says, with such confidence. I’m about to question him when there is a knock on the door to the changing room. Cass goes and answers while I rubbed a hand over my face.

  
“Enzo?” I hear suddenly. I looked up in shock to find Sasha standing in the doorway. I quickly got up and walked over to her when more guys start walking into the room to change.

  
“Let’s go talk down the hall,” I say, leading her away from the changing room. We find a quiet spot and both sit down on some empty crates.

  
“I wanted to thank you for what you did today,” she says, smiling at me.

  
“You have no reason to thank me,” I say, smiling back as my heart pounds in my chest.

  
“Yes I do. No one has ever stood up for me like that,” she says, staring at her hands.

  
“They had no reason to talk to you like that,” I say, frowning was I remember what they had been saying. I jump when she suddenly grabs my hand.

  
“Thank you,” she says, locking eyes with me.

  
“No problem, bauce,” I say, getting a laugh from her.


End file.
